


Winter Holidays

by Angel_Tortured



Series: SFW: Voltron Seasons [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Family Feels, Gen, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Tortured/pseuds/Angel_Tortured
Summary: Lance goes overboard into the holiday cheer, which bothers Keith to no end.





	Winter Holidays

###  **Leading To Christmas/Holiday Season:**

 

The team had been dreading this moment since Lance figured out Altean to Earth time, calendar. His cheery nature was only the beginning of a much worse merry exposure.

 

Keith could barely handle it, the minute it hit November first, the god damn Blue Paladin was singing awful carols. It was Halloween, like yesterday!

 

To make it worse, he was able to join Allura and Coran into this crazy Christmas take over.

 

Coran was singing about Holly, Allura wanted to learn all about this God called Santa. This powerful being who can go to everyone’s house in only one quintent! The idea astounded her, although she was concerned about the elves civil rights. Being paid in gumdrops and candy didn’t seem to equal as fair pay.

 

Lance rest assured it was all good fun.

 

Once the winter month finally came, the 25 days countdown. Lance and Hunk were making food nonstop. Though Keith wasn’t complaining and was surprised Lance was actually a good chef as well.

 

But the amount of happiness and just overall cheeriness was so annoying! Keith wanted to pull his hair out… He finally lost it.

 

Needing to bond more with Red, he stepped into her hanger to find her covered in stupid decorations. In horror of the tasteless display, ripped everything off of her and stormed towards Lance’s room.

 

Banging on his door, Lance was not ready for a confrontation so early in the morning. Keith shoved the decorations into his chest, so hard Lance fell down. Still looking stunned, not knowing why Keith was attacking him.

 

“This stupid, idiotic, hard on for the holiday season needs to stop! I see one more quacking snowflake, I am going to kill you.”

 

“Jesus! What is your problem, why do you hate Christmas so much? You Grinch!”

 

Keith stormed out of his room without another word, but Lance wasn’t having it. Getting off the ground, and yanking him by the shoulder. “What is your deal?!”

 

“What’s yours!?” Keith yelled back. “It’s a stupid holiday!”

 

“If it’s so stupid why are you so sensitive about it!”

 

“Because I am!” Keith growled. “I don’t have to keep explaining myself to you.”

 

“Everyone is happy, and for once we aren’t moaning around being miserable on our time off. I get you want everything to be some vampire goth novel, but news flash! Not all of want to be sad all the time.”

 

“Vampire goth novel- what even? No, I am not saying I want everyone being upset. It’s just so annoying! I can’t even go visit Red without tripping over some tensile or whatever.”

 

“Fine, I won’t put anything up in the hangers, okay?”

 

“Thank you!” Keith groaned. Lance still looked agitated as well. “What?”

 

“I’m trying to figure out why you hate Christmas…”

 

“I don’t hate Christmas, I just hate the people who celebrate it.”

 

“Wow… so you hate everyone?”

 

“No- Stop putting words in my mouth! It’s hard enough trying to talk without feeling stupid, without you making me more nervous. You keep attacking me for no reason!”

 

“You just shoved me to the ground over a snowflake!”

 

“Well, fine! Want the truth!”

 

“Yeah, I want to know why you are such a dick about this?”

 

Keith made a deep sigh. “It feels like a fuck you, okay? Seeing everything… Holidays are for families, people with loved ones. And well… When you don’t have one. It kinda sucks seeing every inch of view, a reminder of what you don’t and will never have.”

 

Lance seemed frozen, he didn’t think about it that way. The reason why he was doing this was that he missed his own family so much. He wanted to feel like home. He didn’t think because… Keith didn’t have that back home.

 

“Keith, I’m-“

 

“I don’t want your pity or sympathy, Lance. You can make fun of me all you want, but the last thing I want is to hear your voice say you are sorry, for your loss. Cause I don’t want to hear it. Not from you, not from anyone.”

 

Keith stormed off, leaving Lance sucking on his lip. Feeling a shock to his core.

The next day, Keith woke to silence. No music and the entire castle stripped of anything revolving the holidays. He seemed confused, but he wasn’t the only one. The rest of the castle wondered where everything had gone to.

 

“Is the Santa God, upset? Did we not appease him enough to get gifts?” Coran said in PJs. Lonely one who wasn’t up was Lance, by the looks of things he worked all night taking everything down.

 

Shiro looked really tired. Heavy bags under his eyes, he didn’t really say more than a grumble. Falling asleep at the table. Keith couldn’t watch this, him and Allura forcing Shiro to get some sleep.

 

Walking with Shiro, Keith wanted to make sure he was okay. “So… where did the holiday spirit go?” Keith asked.

 

“I helped Lance take it down, he was working on taking things down long after I went to bed.”

 

“What- Why?”

 

“Well I guess it upset you so much, Lance didn’t want to talk about it. Just was like, if it’ll make Keith feel better…”

 

“Well it doesn’t feel like it, it feels like I’m the jerk.” Shiro scuffed as a response.

 

“You did pick a fight over decorations-“

 

“They were on Red! He was invading her space…”

 

“Keith, that wasn’t Lance. I put them up on the lions, I gave you the snowflakes because white and Red look good.”

 

“Wait- you helped?”

 

“Yeah, we all helped decorate. We planned on doing gingerbread cookies, together as a  **_team_ ** .”

 

“Shiro!” Keith whined. “This isn’t fair, I didn’t want this! I wanted it to be toned down… I just hated everyone being so happy because it reminds them of their families. And I don’t have that, so yeah I am jealous… I could’ve just left everyone alone. I’m sorry, for being like The Grinch or whatever.”

 

“Keith… I think you miss a major point of all of this.” He was now in his room, leaning his hand on the archway. “You have a family, they are just not blood.” With that he closed his door, Keith tried to understand what that meant.

 

He walked to Lance’s room, Lance was awake. Playing video games, looking also a mess. “Lance… you really wanted me to feel like the bad guy, didn’t you?”

 

“No. I just didn’t want you to have another flip out again… cause I can’t give you a proper sorry, so like whatever.”

 

“Well making everyone hate me, isn’t much of an apology.”

 

“Why? Because you hate the only people who put up with you? Care for you? Love you? We’re your family. A family is people who love you even when you are a dick.” Lance snapped.

 

“I didn’t ask for you to take everything down!”

 

“Well, I didn’t want you to be sad, because it feels like we aren’t good enough to be a family. What do you even want from us, Keith? Strictly business, Voltron only. We are emotionless beings, that you don’t feel attached to?”

 

“Well in a way, yeah! I want that, I don’t want to be attached to anyone. Especially doing what we do, I don’t want to have memories or good times. Cause one of you might die, or even… if I got close, and I know how I am… be rejected cause I’m so fucking weird. I can’t take being alone. I rather isolate, than people to throw me away.”

 

“You can’t live like that!” Lance protested. “No one can!”

 

“Why not, who are you to tell me what to do?”

 

“Because… you’ll end up being the death of us. We love you, okay, look I may fight and hate you on most days. I see you in brothers in arms, you are a teammate. Your wellbeing is part of my concern. I’m not telling you what to do, I’m telling you that you are only hurting yourself.”

 

They were silent for what felt like forever. “It was just stupid decorations…” Keith said, he just didn’t want to feel responsible for all of this.

 

“Lance?”

 

“What?” Lance turned back to his game.

 

“I don’t know how to not be this way, okay? It’s all I know, to be alone.”

 

“You’ve had Shiro-“

 

“Who the Garrison tried to tell me was dead! People I get close to get hurt, I feel cursed… I don’t want people to be hurt because of me.”

 

“Well… If you want us to not get hurt, then you gotta work on not hurting our feelings. Let’s make cookies, you’ll see how creating stuff will actually make you feel better too.”

 

“Okay…”

 

* * *

 

 

“Wow… Keith, what did you do?” Pidge looked at his plate of broken ginger men. “Lance said creating helps people feel better… he’s right. Cause stabbing them and covering them in red icing is a lot of fun.”

 

“That one looks like Lance?”

 

“It is.”

 

“Oh.”


End file.
